Ocean Heart
by LolitaArmin129
Summary: Summary: A modern day AU in which Armin lives alone peacefully in his little cottage by the ocean until one day he discovers a strange green eyed brunette washed up on the beach.


(A/N:hello folks! before we start let me just start with how this story came to be yeah? So this FanFiction was basically inspired by this drawing I had drew of Eren being a pretty mermaid girl and this kind of just happened. So yes, he is a female in this story, and yes this is an Eremin fic. So if you're not really that then don't read. Crating will go up as story goes on.)

Disclaimer: I do not own AOT, just this story.

Enoy!

Chapter 1 Ocean Boy

"Another beautiful day by the sea.." Armin sighed stepping out of his cute little home. He sported a simple white T-shirt with blue swimming trunks and matching blue thong sandals. Grabbing his bag, he went to go see what he could find.

One of Armin's favorite hobbies you see, was collecting different seashells that happened to wash up on the beach and use them to decorate his fish tank with. Other times he would spend half of his afternoon looking for pretty pearls to make jewelry and neat little crafts with.

Needless to say, he was very much infatuated with anything that had to do with the sea. Ever since he was a little boy he dreamed of living by the sea, and now that he was old enough he finally got to do it! It was a bit lonesome at times but the overall beauty was definitely worth it.

As he continued his seashell hunt he heard loud splashing and clicking sounds near him. "What the-!?"Turning towards the water, he spotted a large pretty dolphin clapping and whistling at him." Sparkle! What did I tell you about surprising me out of nowhere like that!?" Armin scolded walking towards the dolphin.

The dolphin now known as Sparkle clicked and looked down in shame as Armin scolded her. "Hey now, it's okay, daddy still loves you" Armin said squatting down to pet her. Sparkle chirped and rubbed her snout into the blonde's hand as he petted her. Sparkle was more or less Armin's pet that would frequently come to visit and play with him.

He had discovered her when he had first moved into his little cottage by the sea. She was an abandoned newborn at the time of her discovery and on the verge of death. Deciding to adopt the little porpoise, he had fed and nursed her back to health until she was finally healed.

"Did you come to play girl?" He smiled asking the porpoise. Sparkle clacked and shook her head causing water to fly off her snout. Clacking and flapping her fins a bit more, she pointed her nose to the very far end of the shore. Armin then furrowed his eyebrows together. "Are you trying to show me something?" He asked again.

Sparkle then nodded her head eagerly in response. "Okay! Lead the way then" Armin chirped. Sparkle disappeared into the water and started swimming near the direction she was pointing at. Armin silently followed her all the way there until he was near a cove with large boulders and jagged rocks on the ground.

Finally stopping, he seen what Sparkle was so eager to show him. A young girl who looked no older than him laid unconscious on shore. She sported a beautiful pale green sea shell bikini that was decorated with little pearls along with matching green sandals that was also decorated with little pearls.

He blushed a bit when he took in her appearance some more. She had dark brunette hair, which was cut short and styled into a messy, almost masculine, boyish haircut. Her face had beautiful sharp features, and her healthy, evenly tanned skin glistened in the sunlight as droplets of water rolled off of her skin and onto the shore.

Her plush pink lips were slightly parted. Noticing how her large well endowed breasts rose up and down as she breathed let him know that she was at least alive. "Excuse me, miss?" Armin asked shaking the girl. "Are you alright?" The brunette groaned softly

And shivered in response.

There were no footprints or anything that hinted to her walking towards this spot, so she must've got washed up here somehow. "Nghh..my..head.." The brunette mumbled. Shivering some more, she sneezed. She looked like she was coming down with a little cold. Armin couldn't just leave her there."don't worry miss, i'll help you!" he said.

Taking off his shirt, he covered her with it and carried her home bridal style to his house. Once he was there, he carried the girl into his living room and placed her on the sofa, and lit the fire place to raise the temperature a bit. The next thing Armin did was grab some blankets out of his pantry and threw them over the girl so she could be nice and warm.

"There we go" he smiled petting the young lady's hair. As he sat down and gazed at the mysterious girl, only one thing ran through his mind.

 _"Where did you come from...?"_

(A/N: well I hoped you enjoyed my female Eremin fic so far! Stay tuned for more)


End file.
